


Nips and Paws

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal/Human, Claws, Crack Relationships, Cuddlefucking, F/F, Other, Short Story, petting, self pleasuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Umbridge and Mrs Norris get a bit freaky





	Nips and Paws

Umbridge had been doing her nightly sweep of the corridors when she spotted the small cat once again. That had been the fourth time that week that she and Filch’s cat, Mrs Norris, had crossed paths. It was always at night, and always when Filch wasn't around.  
Umbridge always respected Mrs Norris. She would nod, and go about her business, but that night, Mrs Norris did something that she had never done before. The small cat walked towards Umbridge, and rubbed her body against her ankles. A soft purring could be heard as the furry animal pressed her body against Umbridge’s. 

Umbridge was more curious than surprised at the sudden physical gesture. She did get a bit lonely in her office... She hadn't had much company since her arrival at the school, so she welcomed the cat’s affection. She bent down, and softly stroked Mrs Norris’ fur. Starting on her neck, and gliding her fingers down towards the base of her tail.  
Mrs Norris purred loudly at this, and raised her tail when Umbridge's fingers reached her sweet spot near her tail. 

Umbridge then straightened up, and nodded at the cat once more. She turned around and started to walk towards her office, when she felt Mrs Norris brush against her right leg.  
She didn't stop walking. Umbridge was actually glad that the cat was following her.  
Mrs Norris walked right beside her until they reached Umbridge's office. Once they were just outside the door, Mrs Norris pounced on Umbridge, jumping up and landing on her very busty chest. This caused Umbridge to stumble inside of the room. The door seemed to close on its own as Umbridge reached up and pet Mrs Norris, who was still standing on her breasts. The cat then caressed Umbridge's face with her own. Rubbing against her a bit more aggressively than earlier.  
There was purring and contempt humming coming from the two.  
Mrs Norris then started to knead on Umbridge's chest, first slowly, then with increased pressure. A moan escaped from Umbridge's mouth, and then the cat started to claw at her clothes. 

Getting the hint, Umbridge helped as she unbuttoned her jacket. At this, Mrs Norris jumped down, and waited until the shirt and jacket were off.  
Umbridge stood there, wearing her skirt and her bra.  
“Well, don't tell me that was all?” she asked impatiently.  
The cat stared at her bra, and cocked her head to the side.  
Umbridge scoffed, but still reached back to unhook it. Dropping it on the floor, she held her arms out for Mrs Norris to climb on.  
The cat jumped and positioned herself upon her very warm breasts.  
Umbridge could feel the soft paws on her tender skin, and the furry tail brushing against her hard nipples. 

Umbridge walked slowly to her chair, and sat down, with Mrs Norris still on her chest. The cat then started to knead once again on Umbridge's breasts, not letting her claws hold her back.  
Umbridge jumped a bit at the sharp pain, but didn't remove Mrs Norris from her body. The kneading felt wonderful, and Umbridge carefully removed her skirt. She closed her eyes and slid her hand down between her legs as Mrs Norris continued to stimulate her breasts.  
Drool was coming out of Mrs Norris’ mouth as Umbridge’s free hand stroked her sweet spot. 

They continued that for a while.  
Mrs Norris feeling up Umbridge's breasts, as both of their sweet spots were being rubbed by the same person. 

A small creak and a loud gasp made them both stop.  
“Mrs- Mrs Norris! What- what is going on in here?!”  
Filch was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and red in the face. Umbridge didn't stand up from her seat. She had immediately noticed the bulge that had formed in Filch’s pants.  
Arching an eyebrow, she said, “Get on your knees.”  
Taken aback, Filch responded, “Why?”  
But then he saw Mrs Norris start to wave her butt to him, as if inviting him to join them.  
A bit more relaxed now, Filch dropped to his knees.  
Umbridge smiled, and said, “Now, crawl to us.”  
Filch slowly crawled inside, and closed the door by excitedly kicking it with his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed.


End file.
